The Elements
In the world of Tallus there exists three different 'dimensions'. *The real world (Center, aka Tallus) *The realm of magic aka, Magus *The Underworld The real world, or the main realm is where all the living beings are. It is the center of all the three realms and the other two is placed like a layer over it. Magus is the world where the magic resist. Its not a world of its own, its space where the magic's energy floats freely. Even tho it being another realm it still can move back and fourth the three realms, therefore its possible for those who is trained to use their soul energy to 'capture' the magic and bend it to its will. While the magic is mostly inside Magus, the Elements moves more around in the center realm. The story of how the world became can be readen here: "There exists no gods on or in Tallus. There was no great force who build it like we know it today. The word 'God' does not exists in any language and the meaning is not understandable for no minds. The world was created like any other. The four Elements appeared first, building the world up from ground. Later another force appeared, the Soul, also known as Animatea. Neither of these energies had a 'mind', nor what could be resembling of one. They were above that and yet under it, they did not 'think' of their own. But as time whent on something changed around the four main elements. They became more unstable and created more chaos and destruction than creating balance. Animatea somewhat noticed this and removed the negativ energy that began to consume the elements, but no where to eleminate it it began to manifest into a energy of its own. What today is referd as The Corruption or Corruptus, the 'Manifistation of evil itself'. After the creation of Corruption the balance in the world began to fall apart, the turbulent waves of chaos energy was not something the Soul could handle so it did what it could do. What Animatea did was to split itself in two parts, the other part became the energy of magic while the other part were stil the Soul. Then it splitted itself into billions of billions of 'peices' and they were send over the real world where they became a part of the living beings there. That is why every one has souls, and the reason everyone can use magic. Because that the magic and the soul has still a connection." 'The Underworld' The Underworld is the second 'biggest' realm/world. It is the one that holds the balance in the world and the realms. It is made out of nothing but energy and is highly sensitive if something were to disturb the thin threat that keeps the balance from breaking. If this were to happen the world will be flung into a never ending chaos that will in the end destroy everything. Like the center world it has an 'appearance' thoe everything is made out of energy, but its made so close to the real thing as much as possible. The appearance in this world is nothing more than a desert landskape and ocean. The logic works slightly different in this place, for example; the sand in the desert is white-ish and it moves with a wave-like motion, while the ocean is completly still and reflects the everending night sky above making it appear bottomless. There are only four ways to get to the Underworld. The four ways is by four different portals. There are: *The North portal *The West portal *The South portal *The East portal Like the name describe they are placed in the most reached point in that direction. Each of them has a quest one must sucseed in to get past the doors that leads to the portal. The quest differs from portal to portal. The North portal is never on the same place and its constantly moving due to being on an floating iceberg. The portal is placed in the center of the iceberg there the quest is to get there throe a labyrinth of mirrors, each of the mirrors will show different sides, versions and some even shows a different dimension, but if they are real or illusions is hard to tell. The West portal is inside the undiscovered jungle. The portal is placed on the bottom in a spiraling hole on a hill. The hole is like a cliff and is impossible to climb in. But on the cliff side there is 'levels' that has a different number of stone portals that will bring you to the next level underneath and so on. When finaly reaching the bottom there is two portals where only one leads to the underworld, the other will send you to a random place in the world. The South portal is to find out in the desert as a triangular pyramid. This is one of the hardest portals and it only opens every full moon and eclipse. The same works for the gate for the pyramid, it only opens when the portal is. This is also one of the biggest too, for under the surface of the sand lays a upsidedown duplicate of the pyramid above. Once inside there is a labyrinth that starts from above and to the 'top' of the one under the sand where the portal also is placed.